In The HummelHudson House
by TransformCobra
Summary: One curious blonde boy is lurking the empty Hummel-Hudson house. What will he find? Total Kink.


**Note: **New one shot. Background on the story behind it. Sam and Kurt had kissed, while Kurt was dating Blaine. Blaine and Kurt broke up. And Sam and Kurt started dating. And Sam fell in love, only to get heart broken. Because Kurt went back to Blaine. So I'll work up some ideas for ya'll. And if any ideas. Please review, or send me message. And sorry for any hiccup grammer/spelling errors. I didn't proof this.

**Pairing: **Sam/Left Hand Mentions- Hevans, Klaine, Brittana

**Disclaimer: **Rated M I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.

* * *

><p>So after Kurt breaking up with him. And the random topless, cute girl. Whose name was Marcia he thought correctly. Was it a crime to be shirtless. If Sam wanted to, he'd be shirtless all the time. He did it all the time at the motel when no visiters were coming. And hopefully soon he will have a house to roam around half naked. He lingered into a room that was way too manly to be Kurt's. It had to be Finn's. He had a Motion City Soundtrack poster up. Nice. Sam thought. And went through the drawers next to Finn's bed. Seeing some condoms. And a few pictures. And a playboy magazine. A few of Quinn. Then one of Rachel. Oh… Megan Fox. Nice taste Finn. He then thought if Kurt had a thing of pictures to masterbate with? Does Kurt masterbate? Oh god. Sam quickly got up and went to Kurt's room. Going near the bedside table. Opening the second to bottom drawer. Sam knew of these. Because he and his friends always lurked through their things. You can't keep your condoms kept secret they will take them. Sam learned that the hard way. He digged and pulled out some muscles magazines. And then pulled open the bottom one. "JACKPOT!" He spoke to himself. Pulling out an ass plug. Alright. Nice. And then a six inch purple didlo. Really? Kurt could take more. He tossed them back. Probably crap-tastic sex gifts from Blaine or something.<p>

He opened the magazine and what fell out was small pictures. Cut outs of Blaine. Really? Now Sam was just thinking that maybe Kurt just wanted a piece of meat while him and Blaine had a rough patch? It brought him down, but then a picture of a half naked Finn Hudson popped out. And a Noah Puckerman, and one of him. "Mmm..Nice Kurt. But your brother. Gross" Sam said to himself. Leaving that on the bed. Magazine opened to a nice veiw. Sam drifted to the closet. And looked at all the clothes. Jesus Kurt. Until he stumbled on this scarf. At first Sam thought of an Avatar tail. And how cool would that be to have on. He took the scarf, and it felt soft. Now his mind was set on the deleted, director's cut scene of Avatar sex. For some reason it turned Sam on. Most things did. But yea. That scene was kinda hot. He walked back out. And to the tv. And dvd stash. If Kurt had a magazine, pictures, and sex toys. He had to have porn. There was one dvd marked Singles Ladies. Which got Sam curious? What the hell. He popped it in. And it was a basement. A gray one with Kurt and Tina and Brittany. Damn. Brittany had such nice legs. But Kurt, wearing a unitard. Sam bit his lip. And decided, he was alone. No one would walk in. Sam quickly got rid of his pants. And kept his eyes on the dancing boy. Swaying his hips. And the outline of his groin. Sam bit his lip and leaned back on the soft bed. Keeping the scarf near him. Watching Kurt slap his ass. Sam had started a slow pace on himself. Wishing his was doing it with Kurt. Oh yes, he wanted to get with Kurt. But now he couldn't. At all. He took the scarf and wrapped some of the blue fabric around his now throbbing member, and started stroking faster.

Images of him and Kurt doing it. In a tree. Yes, he was mixing fantasy in it. Now in his mind. Kurt was blue, and such a perfect Avatar. Sam his Avatar self. Tails whipping around before contacting with each other's at the end. And kissing. Moaning. The atmosphere changing into a romantic Pandora setting. Sam was ready to blow his load. His hand working harder. Trying to pump out everything in one shot. "Kurt" Sam moaned hotly under his breathe. Touching his own abs softly to cause more affect on him. Thinking of how Kurt did the other night. He arched, and bucked into the blue scarf and jerked faster. Running his hand over his engrown head at the moment. And taking his finger across the slit. Groaning Kurt's name. As he finally came with pleasure. Covered in a light coat of sweat. "Oh shit." He cursed to himself. Sitting up and looking around. He got most of his mess on the scarf. But some on Kurt's bed. SHIT! Sam coiled the scarf into a ball and tossed it on the floor. Getting his pants back on. And putting the magazine back in its rightful place. Looking back at the dvd. Now he knew Finn wasn't gay. But how funny to think, Finn press play to his dvd and see Kurt dancing. Awkward brother moment for sure. He still didn't know what to do with the blanket. He should wash it. Sam took the dvd out and went back to Finn's room. His body cooling down now. Sam put the dvd in. And got a nice dvd in return. He wouldn't mind stealing. To help mend a broken heart right? Your left hand and porn. Yes Sam was a leftie.

Sam got the case and took the dvd all. And went back to Kurt's room. The stain wasn't that noticable on the blanket. But still. He needed to fix it. What if he flipped the blanket? Yes! Flipping the blanket. So he did just that. And well.. The scarf. He was sure Kurt wouldn't want it again. After what Sam did to it. So he might as well take that as well. He grabbed his shirt and keys. And went back to the motel. After his time in Kurt's room. He felt a bit better. He'll get over it. Like he did with Quinn. It was a matter of hopefully getting it with someone soon. He hasn't got any sex in this town. Besides Santana. Well.. Close to it. She was Brittany obsessed at the time.


End file.
